Temari la Complètement Absolument Larguée
by Sophia2
Summary: Un vent de révolution souffle et toutes nos kunoichis de Konoha changent de cheveux ! Au milieu de tout ça, Temari est complètement absolument larguée !


**Temari-La-Complètement-Absolument-Larguée**

**Boréal, parce que je ne vaux rien**

_Pause délire..._

_Sachez que je déteste aller chez le coiffeur ! Et que je suis blonde aussi !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**- - -**

- Hé, Temari !

La jeune fille à l'éventail se retourna, surprise ; peu de gens la connaissaient en dehors de Suna, son village natal.

- Ça te dirait, une petite coupe ?

La proposition émanait d'une jolie kunoichi blonde aux yeux d'azur, dotée d'une longue queue de cheval sur le côté du visage. Temari hésita devant ce visage vaguement familier.

- Ino, c'est ça ?

- Ouais, Ino Yamanaka, pour te servir. Alors, tu veux ?

- Pourquoi une coupe ? interrogea la kunoichi du sable, déconcertée.

Ino soupira.

- Ou une teinture, si tu préfères... ou même les deux...

- Mais enfin, _pourquoi_ ? s'enquit-elle, passablement déconcertée par cet acharnement.

Soupir, de nouveau.

- Hinata, Tenten, Sakura et moi, on a toutes décidé de s'offrir le coiffeur. Comme tu es de passage à Konoha, on s'est dit que ça t'intéresserait sûrement...

Temari réfléchit. C'était vrai que ses cheveux blonds comme les blés en juillet avaient bien besoin qu'on s'occupe d'eux ; elle n'avait pas souvent le temps de prendre soin d'elle, et en ce moment ils étaient si secs qu'elle était sûre à presque 100% de pouvoir en faire de la paille.

- Ça marche, je suis d'accord, capitula t'elle, vaincue.

Contente, Ino la saisit par la main et la traîna comme on traînerait une brouette (c'est-à-dire, sans ménagements) à travers tout le village de la feuille pour se rendre chez le coiffeur.

**- - -**

Enfin, au terme de quinze minutes de marche _intensive_, elles arrivèrent devant le bâtiment ; l'enseigne colorée et flashy proclamait « Kichi Icha, et vos cheveux pètent la forme ! » Sans savoir pourquoi, Temari ne se sentit pas rassurée le moins du monde.

- Salut les filles ! cria bien fort Ino en entrant – toujours en traînant son sac à patates (pardon, son _amie_) derrière elle.

- Bonjooooooouuuuuuurrrrrrr mesdemoiseeeeeeellllllleeeeeees ! roucoula une jeune femme assez jeune, avec une justaucorps _vert_ (_oh, elle a bon goût_, songea Temari) et une coupe au bol (_décidément_, pensa Temari en fronçant les sourcils, _elle m'est familière_)_._

- Bonjour Madame Maito ! clama Ino avant d'aller prendre place sur un fauteuil à côté de ses amies.

La kunoichi de Suna eut plus d'hésitation. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se fourrer dans un pétrin pareil ? Comment allait-elle se retrouver coiffée ? Oh là là là là... pff, comme dirait l'autre pleurnichard : « Galère... » Finalement, elle prit place dans un fauteuil à côté de la douce et timide Hinata ; elle se souvenait très bien d'elle, mieux que des autres d'ailleurs (exceptée Tenten, son adversaire à l'examen Chuunin), à cause de son combat spectaculaire contre Neji qu'elle n'avait pas manqué de regarder.

- Mademoiseeeeeeellllllleeeeeee, que puis-je faire pour vooooooouuuuuuus ? roucoula à nouveau la ridicule coiffeuse (bien sûr, Temari n'aurait jamais osé lui dire le fond de sa pensée, car même si elle était terriblement sûre d'elle, en réalité, Hinata aurait été plus courageuse qu'elle sur ce point-là).

- Heu...

Le « heu... » s'éternisa et se transforma en « heuuuuuuu... » Ino prit rapidement les choses en main en lui balançant un magazine féminin : « **Crazy Sexy Kunoichi** ».

- Tu vas voir, Tem, c'est du tonnerre ! assura la jeune kunoichi avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« _Tem _» ? Méfiante, Temari, renommée « Tem », jeta un œil _très méfiant_ sur la _chose_ que son _amie_ lui avait jetée. Mouais, les coiffures étaient pas mal, mais rien qui ne convienne à sa crinière ni à son visage !

- Mouais, je crois que je vais faire... les pointes.

Regard déçu de ses amies ; elles espéraient un peu plus. Soupir chez notre héroïne (qui n'est pas une drogue illicite, je vous le rappelle) :

- Bon allez, et faites-moi un soin aussi, je les trouve trop secs.

Hinata fit ses yeux de chien battu, Ino fronça les sourcils, Sakura fit les gros yeux, Tenten pouffa simplement de rire. Mais pour Temari la décision était prise ; elle n'irait pas plus loin. Pas question pour elle de ressembler à ce qu'elle n'était pas (Sakura, en l'occurrence, ou Ino, trop féminine à son goût pour être vraiment une ninja).

**- - -**

- Bon, très biiiiiiieeeeeeennnnnnn, chantonna Madame Maito. Je vais utiliser un soin spééééééécial ; ça s'appelle « Boréal ».

- « Boréal, parce que je ne vaux rien ! » proclamèrent ensemble les quatre kunoichis de Konoha, avant d'éclater de rire (le slogan était vraiment trop pourri).

Temari s'installa plus confortablement sur son fauteuil, soucieuse de la survie de sa chevelure ; mais visiblement, les autres étaient des habituées et ne semblaient pas trop s'en faire...

- Dis, Hinata, tu fais quoi, toi, comme coiffure ?

- Moi ? Rose !

La kunoichi blonde eut un sursaut épouvanté :

- Rose ? Comme Sakura ?

- Ouais, comme moi. Figure-toi qu'elle veut plaire à Naruto...

- ...et donc qu'elle veut ressembler à celle qu'il aime depuis des années, à savoir... insinua Tenten.

- ...Sakura, compléta Ino.

Temari porta sa main à son front, horrifiée. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit, bon sang, d'accepter l'offre d'une bande de _dindes_ pareilles ?

- Moi, souligna Ino, je vais me teindre en brune, j'en ai marre qu'on me traite de conne. Tu devrais en faire autant, Tem !

« _Tem_, songea la concernée avec dégoût. _J'ai bien envie de l'exploser_ » Elle s'apprêtait à sortir son éventail géant quand Tenten dit :

- Je suis plus raisonnable... je pense que c'est parce que je suis plus âgée qu'_elles_, plaisanta t'elle. Je vais juste lâcher mes cheveux et les couper un peu, histoire de changer un peu.

« _Enfin quelqu'un de raisonnable_, pensa Temari avec reconnaissance. _J'imagine que Sakura n'est pas la plus intelligente de la bande pour rien... espérons que..._ »

- Et toi, Saku ? l'interrogea Ino.

- Hmm, quoi, moi ? paniqua la concernée, une seconde auparavant perdue dans ses pensées.

- Tes cheveux, qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ?

Sakura, la forte mais raisonnable Sakura, donc, je disais, Sakura, sourit rêveusement. Les trois autres filles de Konoha soupirèrent en chœur.

- Ça recommence, souffla la blonde bientôt brune.

- Ça continue, s'affola la brune bientôt rose.

- Ça m'énerve ! Va falloir que j'en touche deux mots à Lee ! s'énerva la brune bientôt... brune.

La kunoichi du sable ne comprenait pas du tout de quoi il retournait. Autant mettre les pieds dans le plat tout de suite pour comprendre ce qui se passait :

- Mais elle a le droit de rêver, non ?

Les autres lui firent les gros yeux et Temari se fit toute petite, minuscule, microscopique, rêvant (à son tour) de disparaître sous terre.

- Le truc, tu vois, c'est qu'elle rêve toute la journée ! assena Tenten.

- En plus, tu sais de _qui_ elle rêve ? cria une voix par la porte demeurée ouverte.

Les filles se retournèrent toutes d'un coup (moins Sakura) et restèrent bouche bée devant la tête blonde qui se profilait par l'entrebâillure de la porte ; _Naruto_ !

- Sasuke ? hasarda la kunoichi à l'éventail.

Naruto plus les filles hochèrent la tête négativement, avec une mimique de désespoir.

- Nan, il est pas revenu, marmonna Naruto. Mais mieux vaudrait Sasuke que... que...

- Que _qui_ ? s'énerva Temari en sortant son éventail. Dites-le moi ou je vous fais voler vers d'autres cieux ! J'en ai marre de pas savoir !

- Oh, mes petits choooooouuuuuuux, vous voulez regarder Pokémoooooon ? roucoula – encore ! – la coiffeuse. J'ai toooooouuuuuus les DVD... C'est Lee qui les regarde !

- Taisez-vous ! s'écria Temari, ou alors dites-moi qui est la personne dont rêve Sakura !

La coiffeuse eut un petit rire, malgré l'éventail géant pointé dans sa direction.

- Oh, mais c'est mon petit Lee chéri d'amour !

- Eurk !

« _J'aurais préféré ne pas savoir !_ » pensa la ninja de Suna en se précipitant dans les toilettes pour aller vomir un coup.

**- - -**

Il lui fallut près de trois heures pour se remettre.

- On est toutes passées par là ! l'encouragea Tenten lorsqu'elle sortit. Sauf Naruto, il y est resté trois jours, dans les toilettes !

- Oui, approuva ce dernier. J'en étais malade... mais maintenant, au moins, je suis amoureux... de quelqu'un d'autre !

Il faut savoir que, pendant tout ce temps, Ino avait eu le temps de faire faire sa teinture brune (qui, soit dit en passant, ne lui allait pas du tout), ainsi que Tenten sa coupe (qui, à _elle_, lui allait très bien). Hinata et Sakura se faisaient quant à elles faire leur teinture (toutes les deux étaient d'une couleur très spéciale, rose pour Hinata et BIP... pour Sakura).

Bon, revenons aux propos de notre ninja blond préféré.

Hinata manqua s'étrangler, toujours en train de se faire enduire la tête de produit (Naruto ignore toujours la future couleur de ses cheveux, et nous, on ignore celle des futurs cheveux de Sakura !).

- Et... Naruto-kun... par qui...

- Par qui ? Mais par Picard bien sûr !

Tout le monde tomba à la renverse, les quatre fers en l'air. Ce qui fait, voyons, Naruto Temari Hinata Ino Sakura Tenten = 6, et un être humain a quatre fers (2 bras 2 jambes = 4), donc 6x4 = ... = ... Bah ! J'aime pas les maths !

- T'as pas posé les bonnes questions, l'interrompit Ino.

- Comment ça ?

- La question que tu devrais poser, Hinata, serait « Naruto-kun, de qui es-tu amoureux maintenant ? » la singea Tenten.

Tout le monde rit un bon coup, excepté Hinata qui rougit comme une tomate trop mûre en plein mois de juillet ; la vapeur lui sortait même des oreilles, un vrai train (SNCF, tous en gare) !

Donc, notre TGV à vapeur (pardon, notre Hinata Hyuga nationale) se décida à prendre son courage à deux mains : remarquez, elle n'avait pas à regarder Naruto pour lui faire sa déclaration (masquée comme Kakashi, la déclaration, quand même, parce qu'il ne faudrait pas pousser mémé dans la forêt de la mort), car elle avait toujours la tête penchée en arrière dans le lavabo.

- Naruto-kun... de qui es-tu amoureux ?

Le futur Hokage réfléchit un peu, puis, d'un air grave, il se rapprocha d'elle. Hinata sentit son cœur accélérer ses battements et elle reprit la couleur d'un fruit du soleil (devinez lequel !). Naruto se pencha à son oreille et murmura d'une voix très tendre :

- Si tu veux le savoir, rendez-vous ce soir chez moi. Vingt heures, sans faute...

Enfin, au grand dam mais aussi à l'immense soulagement de la jeune Hyuga (et c'est comme ça à chaque fois), le blond recula avec un sourire entendu, puis quitta le salon de coiffure, après un « salut ! » retentissant. Il revint néanmoins deux secondes plus tard pour crier :

- Hé, Sakura, Hinata, j'ai hâte de voir vos nouvelles coupes !

Puis il repartit aussi rapidement qu'il était entré (en tornade) pour aller faire... des _choses_ (entre autres, achats de ramens romantiques aux pétales de roses, et aussi de... vous n'allez pas me croire... _préservatifs_...).

**- - -**

Bon, dites-moi, on ne connaît toujours pas la couleur de cheveux de Sakura ! Enfin, la nouvelle.

Au bout d'une heure, Hinata émergea (telle Vénus sortant de l'onde... mais en moche !) du lavabo avec ses cheveux roses. Aucune de ses amies n'osa lui dire qu'elle était affreuse ; elle eut donc droit à des félicitations poussées (un peu _trop_ poussées, elle aurait dû s'en méfier). Mais Sakura tardait ! Une grande impatience secouait nos kunoichis préférées, qui se demandaient bien quelle couleur la rose (anciennement) avait choisie...

- Voilà, c'est fini, annonça Madame Maito en séchant la tête de sa cliente.

Sakura se regarda dans le miroir, rayonnante.

- Oh, Madame Maito, j'adore ! Je vois la fleur de la jeunesse rayonner en moi !

- Oh ! murmura la coiffeuse, en extase devant son « chef-d'œuvre », c'est Lee qui sera content.

Sakura se retourna, un sourire ensoleillé peint sur son visage, encadré par des cheveux de couleur...

Un quadruple cri d'horreur s'éleva ; on avait réussi à se contenir pour Hinata, mais là, c'était trop ! Temari tomba dans les pommes (d'habitude, c'est le rôle d'Hinata), Tenten sortit de la boutique pour aller tuer son coéquipier (et accessoirement le petit ami de Sakura), Ino alla secouer Sakura comme un prunier par mûr (pas mûr, car... J'en ai trop dit !) en hurlant de désespoir « Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? », et Hinata joua son nouveau rôle (Sakura... sauf qu'elle ne s'était pas actualisée et jouait celle d'avant la next gen - j'entends par là « potiche et chialeuse ») à la perfection ; c'est-à-dire qu'elle tomba à genoux, en larmes, en criant « Sasuke-kuuuuuuun ! ».

**- - -**

- VOUS VOULEZ CONNAITRE LA COULEUR DES CHEVEUX DE SAKURA ?

- OUI ! ON VEUT !

- VOUS _VOULEZ_ LA CONNAITRE ?

- OUI !

- EH BIEN C'EST...

Sakura se retourna, un sourire ensoleillé peint sur son visage, encadré par des cheveux couleur...

...couleur....

...couleur...

...couleur... j'vais finir par le dire...

_Verte_.

Ainsi Lee et Sakura furent-ils parfaitement unis, dans la couleur ou le noir et blanc... Maintenant, Sakura désirait ardemment laisser pousser ses sourcils...

**FIN !**

**- - -**

- HE ! MAIS NON, ATTENDEZ, C'EST PAS FINI !

- COMMENT ÇA BOUFFONNE ? (_ça c'est moi_)

- J'AI ECRIT UN BONUS ! 100% PUR NARU/HINA !

- OH, UN NARU/HINA ? TU VEUX DIRE _LE_ DEUXIEME COUPLE LE PLUS PRISE DES FANFICTIONS NARUTO DANS TOUS LE PAYS DES FANFICTIONS ?

- OUAIS, LUI-MEME ! MAIS AU FAIT, C'EST LEQUEL LE PREMIER ?

- AH ! POUSSE-TOI BOUFFONNE ! ON VEUT LIRE !

**- - -**

**BONUS !**

Naruto finit de mettre la dernière touche à son rangement ; par superstition, il posa sur la table de chevet la (grosse) boîte de... préservatifs, vous vous en doutiez.

Ding dong !

- Ah ! C'est elle ! se réjouit intérieurement le jinchuriki.

Il lissa soigneusement ses cheveux et arrangea une dernière fois son nœud papillon. _Ce soir, je l'emballe ou je meurs_.

Il ouvrit la porte. Et tomba nez à nez avec une étrange créature aux cheveux _roses_. Mais ce n'était pas Sakura.

L'horreur déforma ses traits. De son côté, Hinata connut le même sort (les rides, la mocheté moche) lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était _elle_ qui déplaisait à ce point à Naruto...

- AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH !!!!!!!

Le futur Hokage qui ne le deviendrait jamais repoussa la hideuse créature et sauta du haut de son balcon.

De son côté, Hinata jouait toujours le rôle de Sakura ; potiche au possible... terrorisée, elle se mit à crier :

- Sasuke-kuuuuuuun !

Héhé, malheureusement pour elle, pas de Sasuke-kun à l'horizon...

- SI ! AUTEUR DE MERDE !

- HEIN ? PARDON ?

- J'SUIS REVENU !

Le nouveau Sasuke sauta sur le balcon et regarda négligemment en bas, là où le corps sans vie de Naruto gisait, inerte. Il eut une moue.

- Bah... il était con, alors de toute façon...

- Sasuke-kuuuuuuun ! cria hystériquement Hinata en se jetant à son cou.

Pris d'un vieux réflexe, Sasuke se détacha (difficilement) d'elle en marmonnant :

- Fiche-moi la paix, Sakura...

Quelle ne fut pas sa stupéfaction en découvrant la petite Hyuga !

- Toi, ma mignonne, tu me plais bien ! Tu veux une carte de membre du fan-club Sasuke-kuuun ?

Hinata joua son rôle sans un seul accroc ; avec le sourire, s'il vous plaît, elle saisit le petit carré blanc que lui tendait son nouvel idole et s'accrocha à son bras.

Et ensemble, ils partirent pour de nouvelles aventures... Hinata (devenue une petite perverse) n'oublia pas la maxi boîte format géant de préservatifs.

**FIN ! ET POUR DE BON !**

- - -

- LES FANS ONT DES RECLAMATIONS !

- OUAIS, VOUS VOULEZ QUOI ?

- TU NOUS AVAIS PROMIS UN 100% NARU/HINA !

- ET ALORS ?

- ALORS, T'AS FINI ÇA EN SASU/HINA ! UN DES COUPLES LES PLUS RARES ET DETESTABLES DE TOUTE L'HISTOIRE DE LA FANFICTION... COMME DRAGO/HERMIONE DANS HARRY POTTER ! EN PIRE, PEU ETRE !

- BAH, J'VOIS PAS OU EST LE PROBLEME... SUR HP FANFICTION, LA FIC LA PLUS COTEE, C'EST **DEFI BEBE**, ET POURTANT C'EST UN DRAGO/HERMIONE !

Sur ce, je laisse le soin à mes fidèles encore vivants de prendre soin de ma tombe...

**- - -**

_Ah ! Fini !_

_Bon, pour le nom du magazine « Crazy Sexy Kunoichi », c'est le nom que je vais donner à une de mes fics bientôt !_

_Et sinon, mes autres fics ? Ouh là là, c'est que mon dîner crame ! Nan, sérieusement, le chapitre 3 de « trop lourd à porter » n'est pas loin d'être posté !_


End file.
